


against the wall

by sweetkohi



Series: wish i were hajime [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Pining, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkohi/pseuds/sweetkohi
Summary: Oikawa has you pinned against a wall. Playful banter ensues.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: wish i were hajime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939093
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	against the wall

This flat-assed brunette really had you caged against the gym wall, didn’t he?  
——

You can practically feel your heartbeat thumping in your chest, your back pressed against the wall. Your body suddenly comes hot within seconds, not knowing where to place your hands at all. 

One second ago, you were thinking about confessing your feelings to Oikawa, and now this bum was right in front of you. Your gaze rippled up and down the setter’s frame, taking in every single inch of him with your eyes. The fabric of his uniform was as clear as day, a certain scent sticking to it. It was a breathtaking fragrance, was it cologne? And you swore that you could sniff a mix of his sweat as well. Thank goodness he doesn’t smell musty right now cause you’d be suffocating—

But that wasn’t the problem here. 

You could feel the setter’s knee rub against the space between your legs, and you were practically dying. It was hard to meet his eyes when every detail of him was being set in front of you, like Oikawa was on a silver platter. There was a shiver that was sent down your spine, creeping down the low of your back. You let out a breath that you didn’t even know you were holding in, eyes singling onto Oikawa. He was above you, his hazel-nut strands parted perfectly as your eyes locked. “Well?” He’d tease mockingly, but oh, you know for a fact you wouldn’t lose to him. 

You knew damn well that you would not easily submit to Oikawa. 

And.. you could make him just as flustered as you were. You weren’t going to falter.

“Jealous? How could I be jealous when I don’t see any cake in sight?” You snickered, cocking your head to the side with a certain glint in your eye. “I can’t be jealous of something I can’t see, so why don’t I get a closer look?” 

The second those words spilled from your mouth, you heard your brother gawk (probably on Oikawa) in disgust and the rest of the team members hooting. Kyotani was staring at the two of you with the most unamused expression on his face, while Matsukawa and Hanamaki were hunched over, dying at your chiding comments. They were pointing and laughing like dogs, making you and Oikawa tense up, turning around to face the team, who were across the court. 

You play it off like it was nothing, faking a pout and a whine. A little giggle leaves your lips as you exaggerate the tone in your voice, feigning innocence as you stare right back at Matsukawa and Hanamaki. “What? Both of you should know by now that I’m a visual learner.” You drawl, and the implications sent the boys flying. A few of the other team members laugh, your brother is looking at you like the standing man emoji.. and Oikawa’s face is bright red as he hovers above you. “Wait- how would they know that-“ The brunette starts, but your brother quickly hurls a volleyball at his head.

He’s K.O’ed in an instant, and you’re bawling as he nearly topples towards you. Your hands push him before Oikawa can do so, so he falls backwards and hits his head on the gym floor. Everyone bursts into a fit of laughter, excluding your heated brother. You laugh so hard to the point where your stomach aches, and you hunched over. The walmart version of your brother and his pink haired friend were in the same state. 

Oikawa whines incredulously, a frown tugging on his lips as the back of his head stings. He sends a cute little pout in your direction, but the second his gaze lands on his team, there are daggers evident in his eyes.

He made the team take a bunch of laps afterwards. 

—

By the end of the day, you’re certain of it. You’re certain that you like Oikawa. Again. You’re setting yourself up to getting hurt again.. 

And that this would be an absolute disaster. 

You ought to tell him when you gained the chance, and you knew for a fact that you were going to face the wrath of your brother, maybe. You didn’t know what to do. At first, you were certain that you let go of your puppy crush on Oikawa, but something lit inside you (And no, it didn’t have to do with his knee rubbing against your thang.) 

Throughout the rest of gym practice, Oikawa kept on giving you side glances, and it seemed like he was dying to tell you something. Everytime you’d meet his eyes, he’d look away wistfully, or play it off as something else. You pretended not to notice, only paying attention to Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s teasing, mocking them and mentioning their “bromance.” The three of you continued on, but you could feel Oikawa’s gaze on you, like it was piercing through your soul. It wasn’t a good feeling or a bad feeling.

Running to your brother about this was out of the question. Hajime would probably freak out and blow up at Oikawa for gaining your affections once again. You didn’t want to tell Oikawa immediately because you were still unsure about what you were feeling, so you only had two options to turn to..

And that was Hanamaki and Matsukawa. 

You know for a fact that they’d tease you relentlessly about your crush, but you had to get it off your chest. 

So within weeks time, you’d tell them.

Now all you have to do is.. Get your stuff together.

And not take laps around the gym because of Oikawa’s skank ass.


End file.
